The present invention relates generally to means for securely locking a wheelchair or like device in place including during transportation thereof within a vehicle, and more particularly to a wheelchair lockdown device that engages the lower frame members of the wheelchair and includes an easily operated mechanism to secure the wheelchair to a fixed member such as to a member attached to the vehicle floor to prevent movements of the wheelchair when anchored.